Red Red Wine
by complexcase
Summary: Another smutty one-shot because I had so much fun writing the last one! Brennan and Booth relax after a trying case and one thing leads to another, and well, you know... rated M for adult content of a sexual nature. Hope you enjoy! Please R/R.


I'm back!! Here is another little smutty smex scene for you, involving um, red wine, and licking... once again for the Twitter girls as this was requested. I hope you like it. Srsly.

Also there is a Disney reference. Because I just got back from Disneyland and I wanted to write it LOL. So really this has everything.

Of course I don't own Bones silly! If I did I would be rich and would be writing smex scenes into every episode.

* * *

**Red Red Wine**

It had been a long day.

A very long and disturbing case involving the murder of a 5 year old girl had taken its toll on the entire team, and Brennan had been looking forward to nothing more than taking a long bath and settling down with a glass of wine and a book. Entering her apartment and kicking the door shut behind her she sighed and tried for once to push all thoughts of work out of her head. Dropping her bags she headed straight for the kitchen and selected a good bottle of red from the rack, opening it and swiftly pouring herself a large glass. She sipped it as she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, then placed it on the side and undressed.

Soon she was relaxing in warm soothing water and she found her thoughts drift to her partner. They often did, when she was uptight or unsure about something, although she would never admit that it gave her comfort. It seemed just imagining his smile made her feel that everything would be ok, although she knew it was completely irrational. She was too tired to analyse everything tonight, and simply gave in to the water, leaning back and closing her eyes.

Half an hour later she was curled up on her couch, wearing shorts and a tank top, and drinking her second glass of wine, when there was a knock at the door. She recognised the rhythm as Booth's, and smiled slightly to herself as she got up to answer.

'What are doing here Booth? It's eleven o clock, and as you can see, I'm ready for bed'.

'Yeah but I know you Bones, you won't be able to sleep. You'll keep playing today over in your head. and I am here to help with that. Thai?' He held out the take out bags to her and gave her a winning smile.

It worked. She opened the door further for him and returned to the living room as he followed. She wasn't really hungry but the food did smell good. They spread it out on the coffee table and sat in silence for a while, eating slowly, Booth catching her up where the wine was concerned.

'You ok?' He asked gently, knowing she probably didn't want to talk about the case. She just looked at him, a sad smile on her face, her eyes glittering.

'I'll be fine Booth. This isn't the first case we've had where the victim has been a child. It just makes me angry that her parents thought abusing her was acceptable behaviour...' she trailed off, 'I don't really think I want to talk about it tonight. I want to do something more enjoyable'.

He smiled inwardly at her words and looked over at her.

'What do you say we crack open another bottle of wine, and just get drunk?' She laughed.

'Sounds good to me'.

Bringing another bottle from the kitchen she sat down next to Booth and poured herself another large glass. Leaning towards her partner she filled his glass and then paused, looking at him. She felt so much better when he was right next to her. How did he do that?

They stared at each other for a few moments and then she spoke,

'Thank you for coming over tonight Booth. It means a lot'.

He didn't speak. He just looked at her, then leant in and kissed her lips. She hesitated then leaned into him and kissed back, softly, slowly. Pulling away again she questioned him,

'Is this a bad idea?' He shook his head.

'I don't think so Bones. I think it's a very, very good idea'. She put the wine bottle down on the table and nodded slowly, taking in his words. They both knew that something had always been there between them, just under the surface, held back by the 'rules'. But maybe, tonight...

They kissed again, this time with force, their tongues playing and intertwining with passion, their hands roaming over one another's bodies. He ran his fingers over her hair and she felt his broad shoulders. She shifted and kissed his neck, fondling his hair as she did so and he moaned in appreciation. She nibbled his ear lobe and he placed his hands on her waist, lifting her slightly, closer to him. Sitting back she looked at him, as if trying to work out how he would feel about what she was going to do next. Then slowly and carefully she lowered her hands and lifted the bottom of his T shirt, feeling the soft material with her fingers.

She pulled his shirt upwards and he helped by sitting forwards, lifting his arms to take his top off. She was pleased with what she saw, as his muscles flexed and she touched his abs with the tips of her fingers. Smiling she leant forward and kissed his bare chest, and then he grasped the hem of her tank top, lifting it in the same way, and pulling it over her head. They took each other's bodies in, eyes moving over every contour, every curve. He gently brushed her breasts with his thumb, massaging her nipples and she took a deep breath. Yes, she wanted to do this.

Pushing him back so he was lying on the couch she undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. He pushed them down and she stood slightly to pull them off, removing his shoes and socks as she went, laughing at the Mickey Mouse pattern on his boxers. He grinned.

'Parker got them for me from Disneyworld'. She nodded.

'Very nice'. Hooking the elastic with her busy fingers she pulled them down and dropped them on the pile of clothes by the couch, then climbed on top of him and kissed him hard, biting his lip and simultaneously reaching down to grab his dick. He hardened under her touch and groaned.

'Temperance...' She smiled at her name and sat back, then lay on her back at the other end of the couch, facing her 'partner'. His heart was beginning to race and he eyed her hungrily. She raised a single finger and beckoned him closer to her. He responded quickly, leaning over her and kissing her powerfully, while his hands pulled at her shorts. He pushed them down then sat back to pull them off. She lifted her hips up off the couch to make it easier and then lay back as he undressed her, one arm across her stomach, the other fallen back over her head, resting on the couch cushion. She was wonderful to look at.

Pushing herself up on her arms she picked up the bottle of wine from the table, a playful look in her eyes. He raised his eyebrows and she smiled slyly at him, sitting forward and pushing him back into the cushions. Kneeling up she ran her fingers around the outline of his face, resting on his jaw, and gently touching his bottom lip. He looked enthralled and, she thought, a little nervous. Smiling she lifted the bottle and placed the neck at his lips, tilting it slightly so that the warm red liquid ran into his mouth. He gulped and licked his lips and she poured more. He was breathing heavily and she walked the fingers of her other hand up and down his chest, feeling his lungs expand as he took in air. A drop of wine spilled over his lip and ran towards his neck. She lowered the bottle and leant over him so her hair fell onto his face as she slowly licked the trail of wine from his jaw line. It tasted sweeter than it had from the glass.

He smiled and took the bottle away from her, leaning her back down on the couch and positioning himself over her. Tilting the bottle he allowed wine to drip from the neck and on to the pale skin of her chest, eyeing the liquid hungrily as it ran in a plumb line to her cleavage, meandering its way between her curves as they rose and fell with each deep breath. He poured a little more and the wine sat shining on her body, enticing him, teasing him. He sat up and replaced the bottle on the table, then leaned in and lowered his head towards her breasts. He kissed her lightly, and then ran his tongue slowly over her skin, tasting the warm flavours of the wine mingled with her scent, drinking from her. She trembled, feeling feverish and cold at the same time, her excitement tingling along the path that his tongue took.

'Booth...' she whispered, so softly he hardly heard it. She held his head in her hands, gripping sections of his hair, and rubbing his temples, damp with sweat. He continued to lick her breasts, his own excitement growing as he felt her nipples become hard. He wanted her, but held back, delaying the gratification and pleasure that he would soon feel, reluctant to rush this exquisite moment. He moved his tongue across her abdomen, and felt her muscles tauten underneath smooth skin; she moved with him, beginning to stir gently back and forth with his rhythm. She pushed him further down and his tongue reached her navel, flicking quickly against this sensitive area. Her back arched involuntarily and she moaned, all previous worries gone.

He sat back further on the couch and ran his hands over her thighs. She lifted her legs and wrapped them round his shoulders, pulling his head down towards her. His tongue found her flesh and he licked her with urgency. Bringing his teeth together so gently he dragged them over her clit, pulling then kissing then licking. She tightened her legs around him and thrust forwards as he pushed his tongue inside her, tasting her sweet wetness while gripping her legs tightly. She lowered her legs to either side of him and he shifted his position, sitting up slightly and using his fingers to continue working her hot flesh. They powered inside of her and thrust in, and out, and in, and she bucked underneath him, hardly able to keep from crying out. Her hands grabbed the couch as she breathed heavily.

His own excitement was immense and as he reached up to kiss her she could feel his hardened dick against her. She ran her finger along his length and he shuddered. Pushing him off her then back down on his side of the couch she leant up and whispered in his ear,

'Your turn'. He groaned and pulled her close to him. Keeping one hand on his dick she kissed his lips, his neck, his chest; she moved herself further and further down towards his hard on. He could hardly contain himself as she trailed her tongue along him, and nibbled gently on his burning skin. Pushing herself up on one arm she worked her other hand up and down on his dick, fast then slow, then holding off teasingly so that he moaned her name in anticipation.

Neither could wait any longer. She moved over him and he found her opening, pushed deep within her, then pulled out and thrust in again. Their bodies moved in sync, rhythmically driving back and forth as they both felt their excitement building until it was almost too much to bear. Aching for one another they picked up speed, desperate for that explosive thrill, that heart-stopping climax. They kissed fiercely, moaning each other's names in between deep breaths, and then they stilled, frozen in time, shaking with pleasure and gripping each other as though it were a matter of life and death. Both cried out and Brennan felt tears spring to her eyes. She wanted to think, to analyse what was happening but all she could do was feel, give in to emotion, and it was the scariest, and most wonderful thing in the world.

They slowed and, panting heavily, she rested her head on his chest. He tilted his head back on the arm of the couch and groaned in satisfaction. They stayed like this for a long time and then he looked down, lifting her chin up with his fingers.

'Are you ok, Bones?' he spoke softly and she shivered at his touch. Why was she feeling like this? It was just sex. She had slept with many men in the past. But she had never felt this much before. It was perfect, and everything she had ever wondered about her and Booth, the possibilities, the things she had pushed out of her mind on the basis that they were just partners and there was a line there, suddenly fell into place. Did they really need that line? She looked up at him.

'Just thinking'.

'You don't, regret what just happened, do you?' He questioned, a hint of worry in his voice and in his eyes. Had they just ruined the last four years with one passionate mistake?

'No', she whispered, and smiled. 'But I need to know, was this just a once off? Or was it, something more?' He tilted his head to the side and looked at her, she was beautiful. Slowly, and with the beginnings of a smile he replied,

'If I said it was maybe something more, would that be a problem?'

She pushed up and eyed him curiously, thinking about what he had just said. He stared back, suddenly nervous, awaiting her reply. They were quiet for a long time; what was she thinking? And then she smiled, a small teasing smile, and she looked at him from under her eyelashes, head tilted downwards. It was the single most erotic look he had ever been given.

'No'. She said, decisively. 'I don't think that would be a problem.' He breathed again and relaxed as she continued,

'I think it might actually be rather nice'.

* * *

That's it!! Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!!

H


End file.
